Helping Hands
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: Future-Fic. Das erste Date von Sam Dorian und Izzy Turk.


**Author's Note:** Ich habe die Geschichte für einen FF-Wettbewerb in einem deutschen Forum geschrieben. Wenn ich mal Zeit und Lust habe, werde ich die Geschichte übersetzen und auf Englisch nochmal veröffentlichen.**  
>Wettbewerbs-Vorgabe: <strong>Die Geschichte soll von einem ersten Date handeln. Die Serie war frei wählbar.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> die Charaktere und die Idee von Scrubs gehören mir nicht. Ich möchte mit der Geschichte kein Geld verdienen.

**Helping Hands**

Mit Schwung wurde Sam durch die Tür geschoben, als auch schon ein dumpfes Geräusch signalisierte, dass eben diese hinter ihm geschlossen worden war. Kurz darauf vernahm er ein hohes Kichern und eine etwas tiefere Stimme, die durch einen Ausstoß der Freude zu verstehen gab, dass er seine Mission als erfüllt ansah.  
>Sam verdrehte die Augen in bester Teenagermanier und gab sich geschlagen. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, also wieso sollte er sich wehren? Es war ja auch nicht so, als ob er dieses Date nicht haben wollte; Izzie war ein hübsches Mädchen mit Humor und Intelligent und zudem kannten die beiden einander bereits seit seiner Geburt.<p>

Was ihn allerdings an der ganze Sache schon störte, war die Art, wie dieses bevorstehende Date Zustande gekommen war: sein Dad hatte den Abend schon vor einem Monat geplant, hatte Kinokarten gekauft und war mit ihm stundenlang einkaufen gegangen, damit er ja die richtigen Klamotten für den Abend hatte. Und Izzies Dad war nicht viel besser gewesen: Er hatte Wochen damit verbracht alle möglichen gastronomischen Gewerbe im Umkreis von zehn Kilometer vom Kino durchzuprobieren, um herauszufinden welches das Beste war.  
>Die beiden hatten wirklich weder Zeit, noch Geld gespart, um diesen Abend zum perfektesten Date aller Zeiten zu machen.<p>

Dabei wollte Sam das doch selbst alles organisieren.  
>Er war sooo kurz davor gewesen Izzie zu fragen, ob sie mal mit ihm ausgehen wollte – so richtig ausgehen, nicht so wie immer… als Freunde. Er hatte sich überlegt, dass er mit ihr zum Rummelplatz gehen und ihr Zuckerwatte kaufen würde. Er wollte für sie einen riesengroßen Teddybär gewinnen und mit ihr am großen Wonder Wheel rummachen – nur wenn sie auch wollte, natürlich!<br>Er wollte Izzie schon vor einem Jahr fragen, aber irgendwie war immer etwas dazwischen gekommen. Zuerst war er zu feige. Und dann hatte er von Selma Lewis gehört, dass Izzie mit Darren Owen ging. Und dann hat Izzie irgendwie herausgefunden, dass er Jessica Coaters zum Frühlingsball ausgefragt hat – aber das hatte er doch nur gemacht, weil er gedacht hatte, dass Izzie mit Darren gehen würde und außerdem hatte Jessica sowieso nein gesagt.

Wie auch immer! Tatsache ist, dass Sam Izzie eigentlich selbst auf ein Date bitten wollte. Gab es denn etwas peinlicheres, als wenn dein Dad den Dad deines Schwarms anruft und ihn fragt, ob dein Schwarm Zeit und Lust auf ein Date hat? Nein, ehrlich nicht!  
>Und so war es gekommen, dass er – Sam – heute Abend nicht sehr gut aufgelegt war. Und das obwohl er sehr gut aufgelegt sein sollte, da er endlich ein Date mit Izzie hatte!<p>

Seufzend blickte Sam auf und erkannte, dass er so in Gedanken verloren gewesen war, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er bereits vor Izzies Haustür stand. Mit den Knöcheln seiner rechten Hand klopfte er gegen das Holz der dunklen Tür und wartete. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden bis die Tür aufschwang und Izzie vor ihm stand. Augenblicklich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Mund aus – das war immer so, quasi eine automatische Reaktion, wann immer er ihr gegenüber stand oder an sie dachte.

„Hi, Sam, du bist genau pünktlich!" begrüßte sie ihn und er bemerkte, dass auch sie breit lächelte. Izzies Mutter erschien in der Tür und reichte ihrer Tochter ihre Tasche, bevor sie Sam grüßte und die beiden Teenager noch einmal daran erinnerte, dass Izzie um spätestens zehn Uhr zu Hause sein musste.  
>„Keine Sorge, Mrs. T. Ich werde sie pünktlich wieder zurück bringen." Sam setzte sein bravstes Gesicht auf, obwohl er eh schon wusste, dass Izzies Mutter ihn mochte und ihm vertraute.<p>

Fünf Minuten später hatten sich die beiden Teenager weit genug von Izzies Elternhaus entfernt, um in Ruhe mit einander reden zu können. Das Gespräch kam leicht und schnell und kaum hatte Sam sich verschaut, witzelten die beiden schon herum, als wäre heute nicht der Abend des ersten gemeinsamen Dates, sondern einer von vielen Abenden, die sie bereits mit einander verbracht hatten.  
>Sam bezahlte – mit dem Geld seines Dads – die Kinokarten und lud Izzie auf eine Cola und Popcorn ein – mit seinem ersparten Taschengeld. Sie suchten sich ihre Plätze im Kinosaal und plauderten noch bis es dunkel wurde im Raum und der Film begann.<p>

Sams Dad hatte eine Romantikkomödie ausgesucht, was Izzie sehr zu gefallen schien, Sam jedoch unheimlich fadisierte. Normalerweise würde er in so einer Situation versuchen Izzie zu kitzeln oder mit einem seiner Freunde SMSen, doch heute Abend machte er nichts von all dem. Er schaute den Film, beobachtete Izzie beim Lachen, aß Popcorn und schaffte es sogar seinen Arm um ihre Schulter zu legen, ohne, dass sie sich wegdrehte.

Als der Film vorbei war, begann er nicht sich darüber lustig zu machen oder seine Schwachstellen aufzuzählen, wie er es bisher oft gemacht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hatte er auch keine Ahnung worüber der Film gehandelt hatte, denn er hatte viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf Izzie gerichtet. Stattdessen stimmte er Izzie zu, als sie vom Happy End schwärmte, und verneinte vehement, als sie ihn fragte, ob er die Schauspielerin hübsch gefunden hatte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis die beiden Hand in Hand ihr Ziel erreicht und sich an einem Ecktisch in Danny's Diner niedergelassen hatten. Sie bestellten sich zusammen eine große Portion Pommes und zwei Milk Shakes, welche kurz darauf zum Tisch gebracht wurden.

„Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich gar nicht soo böse auf unsere Dads." Den Blick auf den Teller gerichtet, suchte sich Izzie ein Pommes und tauchte es ins Ketchup, bevor sie es zu ihrem Mund führte und abbiss. Überrascht blickte Sam von seinem Milk Shake auf und dachte nach was Izzie damit meinen könnte. Sie hatten doch vorher erst beide gestanden, dass sie ihre Dads total peinlich fanden und dass sie sauer auf sie sind, weil sie sie so blamierten.  
>Izzie sah Sams verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und fügte leise hinzu: „Naja.. zumindest haben wir es so mal auf ein Date geschafft." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und ein roter Ton schlich sich über Gesicht. Sie starrte verbittert die Pommes an und war kurz davor das Gesagte zurück zu nehmen, als Sams ebenso leise Stimme ihr zustimmte: „Ja… naja, eigentlich…" Schüchtern stotterte er vor sich hin, bevor er allen Mut zusammennahm, ihr in die Augen sah und sagte: „Eigentlich wollte ich dich selber fragen… ob du mit mir ausgehen willst."<p>

„Wirklich?" Izzies Augen trafen die seinen und der anfänglichen Überraschung folgte augenblicklich Freude. „Ja. Ich wollte dich schon lange fragen. Aber.. Darren.. und so… ich hatte Angst, dass du ‚Nein' sagen würdest.", gestand Sam schließlich und strich sich seine blonden Haare von der Stirn.  
>„Ich hätte nicht ‚Nein' gesagt." Das Lächeln auf Izzies Lippen wurde größer und wuchs sogar noch mehr, als Sam seine Hand auf ihre legte. Ermutigt durch Izzies Lächeln lehnte sich Sam vor und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre. Er traute sich nicht sie zu bewegen, aber es machte ihn schon glücklich, dass sie ihn nicht von sich stieß. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, bemerkte er, dass Izzie die Augen geschlossen hatte und als sie sie wieder öffnete, erkannte er ein freudiges, glückliches Leuchten darin. Sofort lehnte er sich wieder vor und wagte einen weiteren Kuss und diesmal bewegte er sogar seine Lippen, was von Izzie sofort erwidert wurde. Schmetterlinge tanzten in seinem Bauch und er fühlte sich, als könnte er jeden Berg erklimmen, als könnte er ganze Ozeane durchschwimmen und den Superbowl obendrein auch noch gewinnen.<br>Langsam öffneten sich seine Lippen und seine Zunge traf auf ihre… es war als explodierte ein Feuerwerk in seinem Kopf und wenn Izzies Grinsen, nach dem Kuss, ein Hinweis war, dann hatte auch sie ein Feuerwerk gefühlt.

Ein schrilles Geräusch durchbrach den Zauber, unter dem die beiden standen, und Sam musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass sein Handy ihn daran erinnerte, dass es bereits halb zehn Uhr war und sie sich auf den Heimweg machen sollten.  
>Er bezahlte die Rechnung und die beiden verließen das Diner. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und Sam legte Izzie seine Lederjacke um die Schultern, während er insgeheim die Schönheit des schwarzen Mädchens im Mondschein betrachtete und sie Hand in Hand zu Izzies Elternhaus spazierten.<p>

Als sie vor der dunklen Holztür standen, nahm Sam Izzies Hände in seine und fragte mit schüchterner Stimme: „Darf ich dich noch mal küssen?" Izzie nickte grinsend und erwiderte seinen Kuss freudig.  
>Plötzlich ging über ihnen das Licht an. Izzies Mutter hatte scheinbar gemerkt, dass sie zurück waren und wollte ihnen mitteilen, dass Izzie hinein kommen sollte.<br>„Vielleicht… ich meine, wenn du Lust hast, dann könnten wir ja mal wieder ausgehen… auf ein Date?" Sams Stimme schwankte zwischen nervösem Zittern und siegessicherer Vorfreude.  
>„Das würde ich gerne!" flüsterte Izzie grinsend, bevor sie sich vorlehnte und Sam einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ins Innere, wo ihre Mutter schon auf sie wartete. Sam hatte gerade genug Zeit, um Mrs. T. zu grüßen und Izzie noch schnell Auf Wiedersehen zu winken, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.<p>

Überglücklich wandte sich Sam zum Gehen und während er die Sterne betrachtete – die übrigens noch nie so schön waren wie an diesem Abend – merkte er kaum, dass er kurz darauf schon wieder zu Hause war. Er zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, doch noch bevor er ihn ins Schloss schieben konnte, wurde die Tür von Innen aufgerissen und sein Dad und Christopher Turk – Izzies Dad – standen breit grinsend vor ihm.

„Und wie wars?" „War es toll? Wie war der Film?" „Habt ihr gut gegessen?" „Habt ihr euch unterhalten?"  
>Die Fragen der beiden überhäuften ihn augenblicklich und noch bevor er überhaupt über eine der Fragen nachdenken konnte, hatte sein Vater ihn schon genommen und zur Couch gezerrt, wo er ihn zwischen sich und seinen besten Freund setzte.<p>

„Es war toll, Dad." murmelte Sam, denn eigentlich wollte er doch böse sein auf seinen Vater und dessen besten Freund.  
>„Hast du sie geküsst?" „Oder sie dich?" „War küssen involviert?" Von beiden Seiten wurde er mit Fragen überfallen, die er nicht beantworten wollte – nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil seine Mutter ihm immer beigebracht hatte ein Gentleman zu sein.<br>„Das geht euch gar nichts an!" rief er empört und sprang von der Couch auf. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und marschierte in sein Zimmer. Vom Wohnzimmer her konnte er das unmissverständliche Jubelgeschrei der Erwachsenen hören, das verdächtig nach „Turk und J.D. – unglaublich wie nie!" klang.  
>Sam rollte seine Augen und schloss seine Zimmertür. Manchmal waren sein Dad und Mr. T. wie kleine Kinder! Kaum zu glauben, dass sie erfahrene Ärzte waren.<p>

_Ende_


End file.
